Five by huh?
by ludilombardi
Summary: During the episode Five by Five and Sanctuary. Almost the same events as in the series, almost. A little Faith/Phoebe and Faith/Buffy. Warning: Character death; kinda BDSM sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor Angel or Charmed. Just playing around with the characters. Takes place during Five by Five in Angel, post Forever Charmed in Charmed. Phoebe is not with Coop and never met him. In A.I there is already everyone : Connor, Gwenn, Kate, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Angel. The sisters and Billie work with Angel's team. They all live in San Francisco. At the Hyperion though. The sisters live at the manor. This will look a lot alike in the serie though. But don't worry, it will change at the end, let's make it right !

Chapter 1:

San Francisco - Bus Station - Night

Faith just fled from Sunnydale. After everything that had happened, stealing Buffy's body, sleeping with her boyfriend, and all. San Francisco. She was sure this town would be alright. No bad memories, no people she knows. Everything would be perfect. She would be able to die, without anyone worrying about it.

Not that they would though. Not after everything she had put them through.

"New in town right?" Some guy asks the slayer. She just keeps walking. She doesn't wanna hear anyone. She doesn't wanna talk. Just run. But, the guy follow her.

"You got that new in town look. This is a dangerous part of town this time of night for a young lady, you know? Lot of people down here try and take advantage of a situation like that. Especially if you don't have any money or place to stay. I might be able to help."

This guy just gave her an idea. She had nothing. And after all, he is the one who wanted to help...

"I'm cold" The bostonian said, turning to him.

"Oh, yeah? Warm is my middle name." That was too much.

Faith hits him in the stomach, the face, keeps hitting and kicking him into unconsciousness. she leans down and takes his keys and wallet out of his jacket.

"Now I got money and a place to stay." Now, she knew it for sure, she was gonna like it here.

Hyperion - Angel Investigation, in the meantime.

"God, I'm bored..." Cordelia was siting in front of the phone, waiting for a call, a vision, anything. Gunn and Fred were talking in the corner of the room, Wesley was reading a book -as usual-, Gwenn and Kate were watching tv, Angel and Connor were training downstairs and Lorne was nowhere to be found when the sisters, they husband and Billie orbed in.

"Hey guys. A mission? A vision? Some demon to kill ? Please tell me it's some demon to kill !"

"Someone talked about demon?" Gunn and the others got closer to us. Waiting for the reply of the Halliwell.

"No sorry guys, nothing. We are just going to the P3, so we wanted to know if you wanna tag along." Piper said, apologizing.

"Oh.. Well. Sure. But, Wesley, Angel you gotta come. No discution. Or, you will meet Queen C." Cordelia said, turning to the two of them.

"Well, I believe we could make an effort."

They all sat at the club, having a good time. They were chatting and finally they could relax, without demons or anything. Well, no demons but Angel, of course.

The song Rob Zombie - Living dead girl was playing.

Angel made a weird face, confused, and looked at the dance floor. They all stopped talking and looked the way Angel was looking.

Faith was dancing, drifting from guy to guy. All the attention were turned to her. They all looked at her in awe. She didn't seem to pay attention to anyone around her. Her eyes were closed, she was losing herself into the music.

"Wow..." Gunn said, breaking the silence that fell between to friends.

"Oh my god, Faith." Wesley said, in shock, still lookin' at her.

"I thought she was in the coma" Angel said.

"Pretty levely coma uh" Codelia said, always sarcastic.

"Wait, you know this lovely bird ?" Lorne asked, sing-songing. He didn't take his eyes of off her.

Just as Angel was about to answer, Faith saw them. She smiled and then went to the door. They could hear the protests of the guys who were dancing with her, or rather, around her, but they didn't pay attention. Angel got up and went after her. They all looked at each others, confused, and went after him.

They saw Angel in an alley. He was looking everywhere.

"Where is she?" He didn't pay attention to Cordelia. He was looking for her. He had to find her...

Faith was standing a ways behind them, aiming her crossbow at Angel's back and pulling the trigger.

Angel turned as the bostonian shoot and catches the quarrel just in front of his chest. He looks at her shocked, just as everyone.

"That was so cool! This is gonna be fun!" said the rogue slayer, laughing.

She turned and ran away leaving them all in shock.

Hyperion, later in the night.

Angel was in his office, talking. They all orbed back at the hotel, without a word. They were all kind of confused, except Cordelia and Wesley, but they didn't dare to ask. So they just waited here.

Just as the silence was starting to get too much, Angel comes out of his office, saying :

"Giles said she left Sunnydale about a week ago. He described her mental state as borderline psychotic."

"That explains her outfit." comment Cordelia.

"This isn't right."

"When a whacked-out Slayer tries to kill your boss ? It's very wrong." Cordelia said, turning to Wesley.

"No I meant Giles. Why didn't he give me the heads-up? I was Faith's Watcher. When she came out of the coma, Giles should have contacted me immediately."

"Maybe he was busy trying to keep her form - I don't know - kill everybody?"

"He didn't know she was coming after me. He was worried about Buffy." Angel said, lookind down.

"Is she okay?" Cordy asked, concerned.

"Yeah..."

"So, what do we do now?" Wesley asks.

"You nothing. She coming for me. I've got a fight coming up. I don't want you to get in the way."

"I thought we were a team."

All the others members of the A.I were looking at each others, not understanding why the three of them were freaking out like that.

"We're not a team. I'm your boss. You go where I tell you and I tell you to lay low."

"Seems you're taking this personally." Wesley said, staring at him.

"Well, you know, she tried to shoot my own personal back, so yeah." Angel said, starting to get angry.

"Did she do something to Buffy?"

The whole room fell silence, waiting for Angel's reply. After long seconds, Angel said :

"Giles just said it was rough."

Silence fell again. After a moment, Wesley broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. But if you let emotion control you right now, one of you will certainly end up dead."

"That's what the lady want" Angel said just above a whisper.

""That's not good enough! She's not a demon, Angel. She is a sick, sick girl. If there is even a chance she can be reasoned with..." Wesley started but was cut off. Angel got mad and started saying, coldly.

"There was. Last year I had a shot at saving her. I was pulling her back from the brink when some British guy kidnapped her and made damn sure she'd never trust a living soul."

Cordelia cut them off, not understanding.

"Angel, it's not Wesley's fault that *some* British guy ruined your... oh. Wait (to Wesley) that was you. (To Angel) Go on."

"You don't need to."

"Can anyone tell the rest of us, what the hell is going on?" Kate burst out.

Angel was in his room, looking for weapons. If he had to fight Faith, then he will. Once he had everything he needed, he was about to go downstairs to meet the others. But Faith was there, waiting for him.

"Hey, baby! Come give us a hug." Faith said, grinning.

"I was hoping you'd stop by. Always good to see old friends."

Faith pulls out a gun and cocks it, still grinning.

"What's this? Wooden bullets?" Angel asked.

"Ooh, good idea! But no, this is for you. You know I'm going to kill you slowly and inventively, so I'm gonna give you one chance to..." she said, tossing him the gun.

He catches it and shoots her right leg which made Faith laughs.

"Blanks." He tosses the revolver back to her. "Nice."

"You didn't shoot to kill. We're gonna have to up the stakes, get you in the game a little."

Angel didn't get it. She wanted him to kill her. She wanted to end this. She just couldn't stop, so someone had to do it for her. He had to. When Wolfram & Hart proposed her this job, she said yes cause she knew he would do it. He was the only one. And if he didn't want to. She would make him.

"What's the game exactly, Faith? Boredom? Revenge?"

He just didn't get it, did he?

"Dude, I'm getting paid. They hate you almost as much as I do." It was a lie. She didn't hate him. She never did. But she had to do it. It was her only chance.

"Ever occurred to you this might be more fun for me?"

"You think? Because what if you kill me and you experience that one true moment of pleasure? Oops! I'd get off on that. Go ahead. Do me. Let's take that hell ride together."

Angel just looks at her, without doing anything.

"Come on, Angel, I'm all yours! I'm giving you an open invitation."

Still nothing.

"Jeez, you're pathetic! You and your little tortured soul, got to think everything through. Well, think fast, lover. You dont do me, you know I'm gonna do you!"

She then aims her gun at Angel and pulls the trigger. Angel staggers back under the impact as the bullet hits his chest, gasping with pain.

"Gosh. That one wasn't a blank. Let the games begin."

Faith jumps out through the window, shattering the glass.

In the meantime, downstairs.

"Woah... So this Faith chick is really dangerous right? Bille asks.

"It's the understatement of the year if you ask me. She is a psycho yeah." Cordelia said, making big movement with her hands.

"I didn't feel anything like that. A lot of pain mostly. And I saw her 2 minutes. She needs help." Phoebe said, somewhat sadly.

The A.I stopped talking as they heard shoots. They all looked at each others.

"Angel." Wesley said, running upstairs.

They all followed him. Once they got upstairs, they saw Angel in pain and Faith jumping out of the window.

Since this event, they haven't heard of Faith nor saw her. Angel was at Wolfram & Hart, trying to understand why they hired Faith to kill him. Wesley and Cordelia were at Cordelia's apartment, picking stuff up. The others all were at the Hyperion talking about Faith mostly.

She became quite popular in the team. Except for Wesley, Cordelia and Angel. They all came to an agreement. They wanted to help her. They had a feeling they had to, no matter what. They were doing research as to how to find her. They couldn't use any spell as it would call the slayer, so they couldn't take the risk to call the wrong slayer.

Cordelia's apartment.

"There is another assault just two blocks away. A fight in a bar, several arrests made, and a woman fitting Faith's description was involved, however not arrested." Wesley read at loud the files the A.I manage to find, thanks to Kate.

"She charm her way out?"

"Apparently she managed to break a policeman's jaw with his own handcuffs before she disappeared into the night."

"Hmm. For Faith, that is charm." Cordelia said, unlocking the door and trying to open it. But the door slams back shut. She looks at Wesley, and tries again. Same result.

"Phantom Dennis, let us in. It's all right. It's only Wesley." She tries again and this time the door stays open. She turns on the light.

"Dennis, your ghost, I presume?"

"Yes. He's jealous. (She looks up to the air) Don't worry. Hell will freeze over before I have sex with him." Cordelia said, pointing to Wesley.

"Thank goodness for small favors. I'm going to try calling Angel again."

"Okay, I'm going to pack a bag." Cordelia said, going to her bedroom.

Just as she was about to go in, Faith shows up.

"I've got a little problem. I don't feel Angel's in the game. But, somehow, I feel you guys are the key. (Wesley hangs up the phone) Now what can I do to *really* make him hate me?

"Faith" Wesley said, coming to her.

"Shut up Wesley"

"It's not too late."

"For cappuccino? Cause it just keeps me up" Faith said, sacarsm in her voice.

"It's not too late to let me help you."

"Yes, we want to help you." Cordelia agreed.

"I realize there have been failures, on both sides. But I also believe in my heart that you are not a bad person."

The dark slayer looks at him and elbows Cordy in the face dropping her. She grins at Wesley.

"What do you believe in your heart now?"

Wesley hits her with a right cross, looking at her, mad. Faith comes back up, holding her lip.

"Alright Wesley, my turn." She then kicks him across the room.

Angel came back at the Hyperion, with Cordelia, bruised. They all looked at the two of them, confused.

"We found Faith."

They all orbed at the apartment where Faith was staying. Wesley was tied to a chair, he looked really bad. Once Faith saw them, she pulled a knife and hold it at Wesley's throat.

"About time Soulboy. See you got all the little team. Ready to play now?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, you showed. But how do I know you are really in this? I mean if I kill him, would that help, or just be really funny?"

"You don't think I know what you're after? I do."

They all looked at the conversation, without doing anything. It was Angel's fight. They knew it.

"You I have to kill. Wesley is just for the hell of it." Faith said.

The vampire slowly walks so Faith has to turn to keep facing him, which puts her beside Wesley instead of behind him.

"This isn't about Wesley. This is about you and me."

"No, baby, he's payback."

"For what? I thought you were happy with the way you are. By the way you never told me how much I'm worth dusted, just out of curiosity."

"15 000 plus expenses."

Silence fell. No one could believe it.

"You're kidding." Angel said, still walking.

"Hey, I'm young, willing to work my way up."

"You feel young do you Faith? You're looking pretty worn out to me."

Wesley throws himself back, toppling his chair and Angel instantly kicks Faith away from him. Wesley sees that Faith's knife is sticking point down in the wooden floor beside him. The A.I team all go to his rescue while the rogue slayer picks up a piece of wood and attacks Angel. The slam each other around and Angel manages to get the impromptu stake away from Faith, tossing her onto the sofa, and breaks it over his knee.

She kicks the glass topped sofa table at his face and broken glass flies everywhere. She jumps him, wrapping her legs around his waist and slamming him against the wall. She keeps hitting him, and they both fall to the floor with Faith sitting on top.

In the meantime, Leo is healing Wesley's cuts and the others are untying him up.

He takes a hold of one of her wrists and tosses her off him. Faith tries to hit him with a floor lamp, but he avoids the hit, so she instead sweeps the feet out from under him as he gets up then catapults him over the sofa and across the room. She jumps over the sofa after him. Smashes a vase over his back then slams him into the ceiling. Faith swings at Angel but he keeps ducking them, so instead she kicks him in the gut. Angel come back and hits her, she hits back then tosses him back over the sofa. Faith jumps to kick him again as he gets up, but Angel intercepts her kick with a piece of furniture. Faith sends him flying across the room again, then smashes up a glass-shelving unit when Angel ducks her next kick. Angel slams Faith down on the floor then slides her headfirst across the room into a wall. Faith comes up with another piece of wood in her hand.

They finally manage to get Wesley out of the ropes while Angel tackles Faith and they both burst through the window, falling two stories to land on a trash-container lid. They roll off of it and the slayer again throws Angel around.

"You're gonna die!" The rogue slayer screams.

Faith keeps hitting and kicking Angel. Halfway through this it starts to first rain then pour.

"You hear me? (kick) You don't know what evil is! (kick) I'm bad! (kick) Fight back!"

Faith keeps whaling on Angel, sometimes he ducks, sometimes the hits connect.

They all lean out of the window and see Faith beating up on Angel. They stay there, like they can't move, just watch.

Angel grabs a hold of her: "Nice try, Faith."

He tosses her away from him. Then walks after her "I know what you want."

She hits him and he hits back dropping her. She comes back up hitting and screaming, but not making much of a dent.

Wesley goes into the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife, then heads for the door. They all follow him, screaming at him to not do it. But he doesn't listen.

Angel dodges another hit: "I'm not gonna make it easy for you."

Faith throws herself against Angel screaming, "I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad! (She begins to sob, grabbing a hold of Angel's shirt and shaking him) I'm ba-ad. Do you hear me? I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad. Please. Angel, please, just do it."

They all come running out of the house.

"Angel please, just do it. Just do it. Just kill me. Just kill me." Faith said, sobbing.

Angel wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her against him. She over balances them and they sink to their knees, Angel still holding her as she cries.

"Shh. It's all right. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Shh."

Wesley drops the knife as they all stand in the pouring rain. Fred, Gwenn, Pheobe, Paige, Piper, Billie and Cordelia had tears in their eyes as they were staring at them while Faith cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hyperion - the next morning

They all came back at the hyperion a few minutes ago and Faith was with them. He guided her upstairs in his room. Wesley and Cordelia went back to their apartment. The Halliwell stayed however, they didn't want to leave Faith.

None of them were mad at the slayer for what she did to Wesley. They just couldn't. They didn't understand why but they just couldn't.

They all stayed there, in silence, in their thoughts.

Phoebe was the most affected by what happened. Because of her power, she could feel what Faith felt and it killed her inside. She was also very confused, cause she started to get feelings for the rogue slayer.

_How weird is that, can you tell me ? I don't even know her, I mean, I didn't even talk to her... I'm going insane. Phoebe get a hold of yourself, this is so not the moment!_

They didn't know what they were doing upstairs. Angel just came down to get doughnuts but none of them talked about it. Wesley nor Cordelia showed up at all. They could understand. But they were gonna stay.

Faith was siting on Angel's bed after her shower. Images of her killing Allan Finch and her telling Buffy she didn't care came to her. She couldn't stand it. She had this urge to flee. She then gets up and packs her backpack.

"Faith." Angel said, coming in.

She just just looks at him then goes back to packing.

"You're in no condition to leave here. You walk out that door now and you'll be running for the rest of your life, and my bet is, it'll be a pretty short run."

She walks past him: " You know what? It doesn't matter." She runs downstairs. Everyone stands up and look at her, not understanding. They were about to stop her, but Angel steps between her and the door.

"It does matter. It matters to me."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me? Just stop it. You're gonna step aside or do we throw down? I mean, am I your prisoner here?"

"No. You're not my prisoner."

"So I'm free."

"I don't know about that." He steps aside. "But the door is open."

"Angel..." Phoebe said.

She starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you gonna go? Back out in that darkness? (Faith hesitates then keeps walking) I once told you that you didn't have to go out in that darkness. (Faith slowly comes to a stop, her back to Angel) Remember? That it was your choice. Well, you chose. You thought that you could just touch it. (Walks slowly closer) That you'd be okay. Five by five right, Faith? But it swallowed you whole. So tell me (comes to stand behind her) how did you like it?"

Faith turns and slugs him hard. He doesn't retaliate, just slowly turns back to look at her. The bostonian stares for a moment then looks anywhere but at him.

"Help me?" She had never sound so vulnerable in her whole life. And she hated herself for it.

"Yeah." He then took her bag and leaded her again upstairs.

"Poor girl... I feel so bad for her." Lorne said, sadly.

"He is going to help her... Angel... I know he will." Connor said. It was Angel's last chance to gain his son's trust. Cause Connor needed Faith to be okay. She had to be. Cause, if she was, he would be too.

"Yeah..." Fred said.

After a while, Faith came downstairs and went to the microwave. Angel right behind her. The A.I team was pretending to be busy doing something else.

"So, how does this work?" She said, turning to Angel.

"There is no real simple answer to that. I won't lie to you and tell you that it'll be easy because it won't be. Just because you've decided to change doesn't mean that the world is ready for you to. The truth is no matter how much you suffer, no matter how many good deeds you do to try to make up for the past - you may never balance out the cosmic scale. The only thing I can promise you is that you'll probably be haunted and may be for the rest of your life."

_Smooth Angel, real smooth_ Paige thought. Actually, they all had the same thought.

The slayer looks at him and indicates the microwave "So how does *this* work?"

Angel blinks a couple times, then walks over to program it "Uh - power level, time, start. Sure that popcorn is gonna be enough for you?"

"Yeah, I can live off the stuff. Tell, Cordelia I'll pay her back"

_Damn, even her voice is sexy. God, Gunn, you're with Fred, shut up.. Oh my god, is Fred checking her ass? _

"Actually I think it belonged to Wesley."

"Oh. Maybe we just don't mention it then."

"Maybe we do."

_God Angelcakes is doing a really fine job. I guess she has a chance. I'm really glad for her. I hope she will stick with us. _

"Are you saying I got to apologize?"

"Think you can?"

_I need to find a way to block this power, her pain is killing me, it's too much._ Phoebe thought.

"I don't know. How do you say 'Gee, I'm really sorry tortured you nearly to death?'"

"Well, first off I think I'd leave off the 'Gee.' And secondly I think you have to ask yourself: are you?"

"What?"

_Poor girl... She is just a kid, god Angel give her some rest._ Piper was starting to get mad at the vampire for pushing the girl too much.

"Sorry."

A long pause. Faith thinks it over.

"And what if I *can't* say it? There are some things you can't just take back, no matter how sorry you *are*, right?"

"Yeah, there are. I've got some experience in that area."

"Right. And you've been doing this for a hundred years! I'm not gonna make it through the next ten minutes."

"So make it through the next five, the next minute."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can."

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Phoebe screams, in pain. The sisters instantly comes to her.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Piper asks, worried.

"I can't take it Piper, aaaaah..."

"Paige, orb her to the manor now!"

Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed together, away.

Faith looked at them, unreadable.

"You see Faith, she can feel your pain. It's supposed to hurt, all that pain, all that suffering you caused is coming back on you. Feel it! Deal with it! Then maybe you've got a shot at being free."

She walks away and lets out something between a laugh and a sob.

"I've got to be the first Slayer in history sponsored by a vampire."

"Yeah, well, I've got some experience in that area, too."

"Oh god. B. How am I ever going to make things right with her?"

"Faith, this isn't about Buffy."

"All my life there was only one person that tried to be my friend, went out of her way when I had no right or reason to expect her to and I screwed her. Not to mention her boyfriend, only him literally."

"Faith, you and I never actually..."

"No, not you. The new one." They all stares at Angel, looking for his reaction. He stares back for a moment and then look down. Understanding her mistake, Faith feels bad.

"Oh, my god. Angel, I'm so sorry I..."

"No, there. You *can* say it. That's good. (Turns away to leave) Good."

At the Halliwell manor.

"Phoebe what happened back there? You scared me!" Paige asks, worry in her voice.

"Im sorry, all her pain, it was... overwhelming. I couldn't deal with.. it." Phoebe reassured her sister, out of breath.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? We can stay here if you want..."

"No Paige, I... I gotta help her. I really do."

"Phoebe I get it really, and we all do, but if it's too much for you, you don't have to... "

"No Paige, you don't get it. I *need* to help her. I *need* to be close to her. I don't know why. I just do. And I feel even worse being away now."

Paige just stares at her sister, not understanding at first. Then she gets it, and without saying a word, takes her hand and orbs them back to the hotel.

Once they get there, they see most of the team down, and Faith holding a knife with blood on it. A demon is dead on the ground. Faith is staring at the bloody knife in her hand as Angel picks himself up.

"No."

She drops the knife and stares at her hands, gasping and shaking her head.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Shh. Hey. (Leads her over to the day bed) Sit down. Shh. It's- it's okay. (Faith wraps her arms around Angel's neck, careful not to touch him with her bloody hands) Hey. It's gonna be okay. Okay? (Angel holds her) Shh. Alright."

They all look over but Faith as they hear someone coming in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Warning, BDSM scene. Don't read if it offends you. f/f !

Chapter 3:

Buffy was standing in the doorway, without saying a word. She was staring at Angel still holding Faith. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. The blonde slayer felt jealous, but she wasn't sure if she was jealous of Faith or of Angel, which confused her and made her angrier.

Angel got up, wanting to go to Buffy, but she hold up her hand, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" The blonde slayer asked, in a little voice.

"We... We were attacked" he slowly answers, waiting for her reaction.

"We... You, and Faith." She states matter of factly.

Phoebe took Angel's place holding Faith. They kinda became close the couples days Faith stayed at the hotel. The others of the team were watching the interaction between the two ex lovers, without knowing what to expect.

"Oh, it's not what you think." Angel tries to deffand himself.

Buffy saw Phoebe getting closer to Faith, and felt again jealous. Just as she was jealous when Faith slept with Riley. It confuses even more the slayer.

"You actually think that I can form a thought right now? Giles heard that... That she tried to kill you..." No, it's not possible. Buffy is mad. At Faith. At Angel. That can't be...

She hears Angel says that it's true. That she really tried to kill him. And it makes her even angrier, if it's possible.

"So you decided to punish her with a severe cuddling." She almost yell.

"Is that why you're here? To punish her?" The vampire asks gently.

Faith push Phoebe away and look at Buffy. She says her name as she can't believe she is here. When the blonde slayer looks at her, she realizes what's happening.

"Oh god..." Phoebe squeezes her arm, trying to reassure her.

The californian walks closer to Faith, while the rogue slayer is cringing away form her. The Halliwell sisters walks closer to Faith as well, ready to protect her if something happen. Gunn, Kate, Gwenn, Lorne and Fred are beside Angel, also ready.

But Buffy doesn't see them. Her focus is on Faith, only her.

"You didn't think I was going to find you, did you?" She asks the rogue slayer, coldly.

Angel knows what's gonna happen. And if it does, he will loses Faith again and that can't happen. He takes a step towards his ex lover.

"Buffy, let's talk" He says, firmly.

"Oh, I don't think talk is in order right now." The blonde replies, still staring at Faith. The A.I team as well as the Halliwell look at the blonde slayer, full of warning. She still doesn't see them. But Angel did.

"She needs help."

Buffy whips around to face the vampire, this time, actually yelling.

"Help? Do you have any idea what she did to me?"

"Yes." He answers simply.

She stares at him, starting to understand now. He doesn't care.

"Do you care?" She still asks.

Angel feels his own anger coming. It's not about Buffy, it's about Faith. He feels the others getting mad as well, and he doesn't want it.

"She wants to change, she has a chance to..."

"No chance. Jail." She cuts him off.

Faith slowly gets up, Phoebe watches her carefully.

Angel tries to buy time as he sees Faith getting up, having no idea what will be her reaction in front of the other slayer.

"You think that'll help?" He asks.

"Buffy" Faith says again. The blond again whips around to face her. Everybody hold their breaths. "B, I'm sorr..."

"You apologize to me, i'll beat you to death." The slayer cuts her off, cold as ice. They all wait for Faith's reaction, not knowing what will happen. She is staring at the blonde and in a quiet voice she answers.

"Go ahead."

Everyone was taken aback by the answer of the dark slayer. Angel reacts first and place himself between the two.

"This is not gonna happen, Buffy."

"You're gonna stop me? Because you're gonna have to." She taunts him. She actually couldn't believe that Faith said that..

"Just try to touch her, and it's not Angel who is going to stop you." Gwenn warns her.

"Faith go outside now." Angel says.

"You think I'm gonna let her out of my sight?" Buffy yells.

"Buffy just back off" Angel says the same tone.

Faith shakes her head. Phoebe takes her hand but she pushes her away. The A.I team place themself beside Angel, ready to attack.

"There is no way I'm letting her out of my sight." the blonde gets angrier every minute. The reaction of Angel's team is driving her crazy.

"Faith, go!"

Faith walks toward the door and Buffy watches her.

"Don't you move a..." Buffy calls after her but Angel catches her arm and she turns to punch him full in the face. She hauls back to hit him again, but Angel blocks her fist and hits her across the face in return. Faith runs toward the door. Everyone is tense and angry. The vampire takes a step back as the slayer stares at him, holding her lip.

"I'm sorry..."

She starts to run after Faith but this time Phoebe stops her. The slayer looks at her and then at everyone. She then set her stare on the only vampire in the room.

"You'd better stop them all, or I will seriously get mad."

"Buffy you'd..."

"Don't say another word or I will stake you." She cuts him off again. Her stare is hard. He gets it. She just wanna talk to her. He gets it now. Maybe it will help Faith. He trusts her. But he can't help worrying.

"Phoebe, let her..." His voice is shaking, showing his feelings.

"But Angel..."

"No."

Everybody look at him, unable to believe it. Buffy takes the oportunity to take off, looking for the one she came here in the first place.

The blond had a feeling she had to go on the roof. Faith would be there for sure. She sees a scale and climb all the way on the roof. Faith is looking at the sky not saying a word. But the older slayer knew that Faith knew she was here. They always could feel each other. They had a connection. Always had. Sometimes she missed that. This feeling. She missed Faith... She pushed this thought aside and break the silence.

"You're not gonna run, Faith."

Faith still stays silent. She lets the other slayer take out her rage on her. Even if it kills her, it doesn't matter. She doesn't turn around. She doesn't do anything. Just wait there.

After a moment, Buffy realizes the dark slayer won't answer her. She then explode.

"I just can't believe you! You think you can come back, mess up my life then run again to Angel. What's gonna happen Faith, when you get bored with the whole guilt trip, you're gonna come back and shake things up again?"

Faith still doesn't answer but this time she turns around to look at Buffy. She has this haunted look. Buffy sees it and it kind of hurt to see it. But the blonde ignores it and keep going.

"You won't leave and let us clean up yet another one of your messes again. I won't let you. I can't believe I tried so hard to help you and you just spat on me. My life was just something for you to play with. Angel, Riley, everything you could take from me, you took. I've lost battles before, but nobody ever made me a victim."

Her words stung. The older slayer saw it in Faith's eyes. The dark slayer looks down, still not saying a word. It gets on Buffy's nerves, and she starts to yell at her.

"Will you say something ?"

Still nothing. Her lack of reaction enrage the blonde. She goes to the brunette and hit her across the face. After a few second, Faith looks at her again but she doesn't say a word. Buffy hits her again and again, waiting for something, a reaction. There's blood on Faith's lip. Buffy was about to hit the other girl again when she hears the unexpected.

"I love you B..."

Buffy didn't think she heard right. She stared at her sister slayer in shock. Faith got closer to the blonde, slowly, till her lips met the other slayer. It was chaste at first. She pulled away a little. Buffy still had her eyes closed.

"I love you."

This time, it's Buffy who started the kiss. She couldn't believe how soft Faith was. She then felt her tongue teasin' her, she parted her lips to let her in. And it was the best feeling in all the world. No one had ever kissed her like that. The blonde slayer felt her arousal, her clit throbbing between her legs. Faith really knew how to kiss. She put one of her hand on the bostonian's hair, stroking it, while she put her other arm around Faith's waist to pull her impossibly closer. It was full of passion and regret. They finally broke the kiss for air.

"Come on, come with me" Buffy says breathless.

"Where? B, I'm not goin' back to SunnyD', I can't..."

"Shhhh. Just come with me." Buffy cut her off.

They got outta the roof and got into Buffy's car. The A.I team didn't know they were gone, but the vampire probably heard them. However, he didn't do anything.

Buffy was driving while rubbing Faith's thigh, sometimes teasing her pussy through her jean. The dark slayer tried to touch Buffy too, but the blonde made it clear she had to stay still. Faith was looking out the window, biting her lips, her eyes closed, holding a moan. It was sweet torture but she let Buffy do it. Whatever she was about to do, she will let her.

Finally, the car came to a stop in front of an old warehouse. It was about time cause Faith was so turned on, she didn't think she would be able to wait any longer.

"Go in, and take your clothes off, I gotta pick something."

Woah, dominatrix Buffy, who knew? Faith did as she was told. Buffy knew this warehouse, it was the perfect place for what she had in mind. She had taken chains with her, just in case, and she was congratulating herself for it.

Once she got in the warehouse, she was pleased to find Faith as she was told to be, completely naked and waiting for her. She really had a beautiful body. Her hair were loose, and Buffy just wanted to touch her.

She took one of her wrist, and tied the cuff to it, and did the same with her other hand. She put them above her head and tied the chains to the ceiling. The blonde then took Faith's ankles, spreading her legs, and tied them on the floor.

Faith was on all four, she couldn't move, and if it wasn't for the chains, she would have probably fell on the floor. She tested her chains, it was secure, she couldn't move, couldn't get out, she was at Buffy's mercy. She looked at her in the eyes, and memories of her childhood came back to her. She started to panick.

Buffy saw the change, and her hands were instantly on her. It worked reassuring her. She didn't need words, she knew Buffy wouldn't hurt her, not really. The blonde slayer touched Faith's stomach, and slowly went to her breast. Faith couldn't hold back her moan this time.

Buffy went behind her, still massaging her nipples, and whispered in Faith's ear.

"You were a bitch to me Fai. A real bitch. I won't talk about you teaming up with the mayor, about trying to strangle Xander, holding Willow hostage at a knife point, holding my mom hostage, or even Angel. I guess me stabbing you was enough, or I would say too much... But you slept with Riley. Now the question is, do you wanna make it up to me?"

She then starting to kiss her neck, still playing with the other slayer's nipples. She sucked on her pulse point, waiting for Faith to answer.

"Y-yes..." It came out as a moan. The older slayer didn't know if she actually answered the question, or if she was encouraging her to continue her assault on her neck. But, she will take it as a 'yes i wanna make it up to you'.

"Alright then; I'm going to tease you, but I won't let you cum. I will keep you right were I want you, on the edge, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Faith let out a whimper when she heard it. Buffy didn't even start with her, and she was already ready to explode. She felt one of Buffy's hand leave her nipple to go tease her belly button.

"Am I clear, Faithy?" She asks, sucking on her ear lobe.

"Yeah... oh god..." Faith was out of breath.

"Good girl." The older slayer completely stopped, and spanked Faith softly on her ass. She then moved to stand in front of her. The dark slayer's eyes were almost black with desire. Buffy took one of her nipple between her teeth, biting gently, then closed her mouth around it and sucked like her life depended on it. Faith arched her back. She really wanted to get out of those chains, and take Buffy right there. But she wouldn't beg. Never.

She felt one of Buffy's finger slowly tease her clit. It was sending electicity in her whole body.

"Oh fuck, B... Oh yeah, harder..." She was moving her hips, to get more pressure, but the blonde took her hand away.

"Nonono Faithy, you'd better don't do that. You don't want me to punish you now, do you?"

"No..." Faith was shaking with desire, she couldn't take her teasing. She needed release and she needed it now. But she wasn't crazy, she knew the rules, she played this game many times, only she wasn't the one tied up. "I'm sorry."

"Good girl." Buffy said with a smile. Her hand was back on Faith's clit, slowly stroking it. Faith was doing everything in her power to not ride the blonde's fingers. God, she was getting wetter and wetter by every minute. She felt her orgasm build in her, her moans were getting louder, she was ready to cum, she couldn't help riding Buffy's fingers right now, she was almost there, just one more...

But Buffy took her fingers away. God bitch! The dark slayer let out a frustrated whimper while the older slayer just laughed.

"God B, stop playin' with me, i need ya.." The bostonian voice was huskier than usual, it was so sexy. It sent a chill, going right between the blonde's legs, which made her clit throbbing even more and more arousal came outta her.

Buffy took off her clothes so fast Faith almost didn't have time to see. The older girl got closer to Faith, and she started playing with herself against the dark slayer. Buffy hide her face in Faith's neck, and let out loud moans.

Just watching, feeling Buffy pleasuring herself made Faith go crazy. She didn't take her eyes off of the blonde, and let out whimpers. She had never been so frustrated in her whole life, she just wanted to cry. Finally, the older slayer came in a loud sigh, and it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The blonde didn't move, she was breathing faster, which tickled Faith in a good way. But it was too much for the brunette to handle.

"B... P-please..."

Buffy took the brunette's face between her hands and kissed her. It was even more passionate than the previous ones.

"Please what, sweetheart?"

The blonde wanted her to say it. She wanted to hear it.

"Please, t-touch me. Please B..."

"Where?" She was pushing, she knew, but she wanted to see how far Faith would go.

"Fuck... my clit, please touch my clit!"

"Alright, if it's what you want. But just a little thing baby. If you obey, believe me you will have a good reward, but if you don't, well.. you're going to regret it. Am I clear?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't. Cum. Without. Permission."

Oh god no. Evil, evil bitch. She was in hell. It was hell, and she was there. She saw Buffy getting on her knees just in front of her pussy. With her fingers, she separated her baby lips, and just licked once her clit. The brunette jumped, she was about to cry so much she was frustrated. Buffy did it again twice or three times. And then, without warning she took her clit between her teeth, biting gently on it, while putting a finger in Faith's hole, making up a slow rhythm. She sucked, fucked, bit, driving Faith insane, and when it was too much, she started to beg for release.

"God fuck B, pleasepleaseplease oh god, can I cum?"

Buffy stopped just to say no, and kept up her assaults, pushing Faith, again, and again, finger fucking, sucking, god it was too much. Faith wouldn't hold back her orgasm much longer.

"FUCK! B, please, please PLEASE!"

"No, hold it." She put two fingers in the brunette's hole while her thumb stroked her clit, hard.

"OH GOD I CAN'T BUFFY PLEASE!"

She kept it up, it was going faster and faster, and then she said the words the brunette had been longing for.

"Cum, Faithy."

And that, she did. All the sexual tension the blonde created was released, and the brunette saw stars. She had never came so hard in her whole life.

Buffy heard her phone ringing. She, at first, didn't want to answer, but when she saw the I.D, she picked up.

"What, Angel?"

She listened, and then hung up. She turned to Faith, and untied her.

"B, what's going on?" Her voice was still husky and she was still breathless.

"We have to go. Now. The watcher's council is here. Come on."


End file.
